


By galaxies light

by Bunidesu



Series: MR2 Galaxies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Prologue, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sportsfest 2018, it's a series of fics read this first tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: This is the first in a  series of fics that make up Team Haikyuu's second Main Round entry.Wherever you touch your soulmate galaxies appear, how would that change your life?





	By galaxies light

Space.

To countless amounts of people, space represents the great unknown, endless impossibility and adventure. It hovers above everyone, a twinkling mystery that very little will get to experience, let alone touch. Countless amounts of people hope to reach up and touch them but dreams only go so far, humans don’t have wings after all. Despite this, humans have still found a way to touch the stars.

No one can explain it how or why, but whenever a person makes skin to skin contact with certain people something amazing happens.

At the point of contact galaxies bloom, trails of purple and blue almost identical to the patches in the sky. It bleeds onto the skin of the two connected like a moving picture, you can watch and see the stars twinkle and shine. The longer the contact the more the color begins to slowly spread across the skin starting from the contact point but the moment they let go the galaxies recede. The longer one knows the person that makes their galaxies appear and the more they're used to the touch their galaxies start to age with them. Blue.and purple become red and orange of an older galaxy, much like the ones in the sky.

It doesn’t happen with everyone that they meet, in fact, it most people will only see a reaction with no more than two other people in their lifetimes.

Soulmates, they call them. The person who makes galaxies appear on your skin is considered your soulmate, the one who is supposed to be perfect for you the way that you are. The person who calls forth the fluttering in your chest and is the one that your soul longs for deep in your chest and is the one who will pull unreachable galaxies to the skin for you to touch.

Finding your soulmate is typically a cause for celebration as you have finally found someone who is supposed to be perfect from you down to your soul. But not everyone, after all, what is this ‘fate’ anyways? Who determined that galaxies are responsible for therefore your life? And what if you're no longer the person you were when you met, do the stars still appear?

With all these variables this begs the question, how would _you_ react to galaxies?


End file.
